El mensaje en el espejo
by Gabriel Bryde
Summary: Ambientado antes del Apollo Justice y tras Trials   Tribulations.Maya tras una larga ausencia regresa a la ciudad pero encuentra todo bastante cambiado...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí está el comienzo de mi primer fic U/U Me da un poco de vergüenza pero espero que os guste.**

Accidentally in love- Prologo

El paisaje siempre era el mismo.

A veces había arboles, otras se podían vislumbrar algunas casas y de vez en cuando el exterior parecía desértico. Cualquier otro diría que la ruta que ese tren tenía era perfecta para apreciar la gran variedad de paisajes que ese país podía presentar, pero ella miraba por la ventana y lo único que veía era una imagen fría y gris que le recordaba lo lejos que se encontraba aún de su destino.

Llegar. Bastaba pensar en el momento en el que la voz femenina los altavoces del tren anunciaría su parada para que una sonrisa se le dibujase en la cara. Ella bajaría corriendo y cogería un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino. Bajó la cabeza y miró un papelito que agarraba con fuerza desde que comenzó el viaje. Las letras que estaban escritas en él estaban borrosas, pero aún así se podían leer las palabras "Bufete Wright & Co." ¿Por qué demonios había escrito la dirección de un sitio que conocía tan sumamente bien? Era estúpido teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de que desde hace dos años no hubiese puesto un pie en él, había sido la ayudante del abogado que allí trabajaba unos tres años.

De los altavoces situados en las entradas de cada vagón surgió una voz.

"Al fin" pensó ella.

Su parada. Tal y como se había prometido a sí misma bajó corriendo del tren y fue a la parada de taxis más cercana. En el camino chocó contra tres personas y casi fue atropellada cuatro veces pero en su mente no había otra cosa.

"¿Te acordarás de mí, Nick? ¿Te sorprenderás al verme un día antes del que te dije? ¿Notarás que no llevo mi uniforme? Hace tanto que no te veo…"

Maya se puso de puntillas para ver mejor los vehículos que le rodeaban. Ni se imaginaba el giro que iba a dar su vida en unos días.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento muchísimo no haber escrito en tanto tiempo pero mi ordenador se estropeó. Por favor comentad acerca de la historia, siempre es bueno escuchar sugerencias

**Capítulo 1-Cambios**

Maya se detuvo delante de la puerta del bufete.

No se escuchaban ruidos en el interior pero por la hora que era sabía que Nick estaría trabajando o revisando algún caso dentro. Llamó al timbre sin pensárselo dos veces, ansiosa de ver a su viejo amigo. Como esperaba en ese momento en el interior se oyó crujir una mesa y desplazarse una silla al tiempo que una voz masculina decía "Un momento, por favor".

Maya se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Al fin iba a volver a encontrarse con él. La última vez que se vieron fue poco después de que "ese caso" terminase, el día que ella decidió volver a Kuraín para formarse. Desde entonces habían seguido en contacto por teléfono pero ella sentía que no era lo mismo que estar allí con él en persona ayudándolo con sus casos así que se había prometido a sí misma ir a visitarlo siempre que le fuera posible. Esta era la primera vez que su ocupación como maestra de Kuraín le permitía dejar la aldea y, como no, iba a cumplir su promesa.

Cuando Phoenix abrió la puerta no pudo articular palabra. Reconocía a la chica que había delante suya pero la recordaba tan sumamente distinta…

Maya no llevaba su usual excéntrico uniforme si no una camiseta un poco vieja del "Samurai de Acero" y unos vaqueros descoloridos. Tampoco llevaba el pelo recogido ni en sus pies estaban las sandalias de madera. Seguía sin ser una chica que fuera a la moda pero su aspecto era radicalmente distinto al que le tenía acostumbrado.

-Ma... ¿Maya?- Consiguió articular al fin con un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-¡Niiiiick!-Gritó ella como toda respuesta mientras se abalanzaba sobre su cuello.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente durante unos segundos.

-Jo, Nick- le reprochó Maya cuando se separaron- Creía que no te acordabas de mí.

-Sí que me acordaba, tonta- respondió falsamente ofendido mientras la invitaba a pasar al interior del bufete- Lo único que pasa es que estás…Distinta.

-¿Hablas de mi ropa?- dijo ella girando sobre sí misma como si se tratase de una modelo- Es un poco vieja pero no está mal. ¿Verdad?

Phoenix sacudió la cabeza. Decididamente Maya nunca llegaría a ser una fashion-victim como el resto de chicas de su edad.

-No es solo eso- respondió él estudiándola con la mirada- Pareces… Más mayor.

-¡Qué inteligente Nick! ¡Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos! Ahora tengo 21. ¡Claro que soy más mayor!

Él no se refería a su aspecto físico, aunque ese también hubiese cambiado. Phoenix volvió a mirar a Maya de arriba abajo. Había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. A pesar de que no habían hablado mucho aún, Maya parecía mucho más madura que de costumbre.

-Tú en cambio no has cambiado nada- dijo Maya desviando su atención al escritorio lleno de papeles enmarañados-¿Mucho trabajo?

-No mucho- respondió él sonrojándose e intentando poner un poco de orden en aquel caos- Los últimos casos en los que he tenido que trabajar han sido robos sin importancia y denuncias de vecinos sobre música alta por la noche.

-¿Desde cuándo aceptas esa clase de casos?-rió ella.

-Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad…Sobre todo después de aquel caso.

Al ver que a su amiga le cambiaba la cara él le tomó la mano e hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Maya?

-Sabes que no me gusta oír hablar de ese caso. Estoy todavía tan confusa… No entiendo por qué mi madre hizo lo que hizo, y tampoco que no se pusiese en contacto conmigo en 17 años. ¿Qué explicación tiene Nick?

Phoenix la miró apenado. Tal y como suponía no había superado el incidente de hace dos años. Hasta tal punto lo tenía presente que no soportaba oír hablar de él.

-Maya… Te prometo que lo averiguaremos todo. Aprovecharemos que estás aquí para hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Ella dudó un poco pero al fin asintió. Lo averiguarían todo. Si él lo decía sabía que sería cierto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno capítulo 3 intentaré darle ya un poco más de emoción **

Capítulo 3- Contradicciones.

-¿Papá?

Una pequeña y tímida vocecilla emergió de la nada acaparando la atención de Maya y Phoenix.

-¡Oh, Trucy!- Phoenix se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano- Se me había olvidado por completo despertarte…

-¿Es esta niña tan guapa tu hija?- preguntó Maya sonriendo a la pequeña- Me recuerda a Pearly. . .

-Sí, esta es mi hija Trucy. Ya te hablé de ella por teléfono ¿te acuerdas?-Entonces giró la cabeza y dirigiéndose a su hija comentó- Trucy, esta chica es tu tía Maya. Salúdala, venga. Es muy tímida le cuesta un poco saludar y esas cosas pero en cuanto coja un poco de confianza verás que es una niña muy activa.

Maya sonrió. A Phoenix se le veía entusiasmado con esto de ser padre.

Ella ya había oído hablar de Trucy en numerosas ocasiones, dado que Nick no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para hablar bien de su pequeña. Al parecer esta sentía debilidad por la magia, lo cual, ahora que la veía en persona no era algo muy difícil de averiguar debido a su atuendo, un gracioso sombrero rojo y una capa a juego del mismo color. Por lo que sabía Nick la había adoptado poco después de marcharse ella a Kuraín como maestra, pero tampoco conocía muy bien los detalles. Nick se mostraba demasiado reacio a hablar de ello.

-Eh, chicas- dijo Nick en un golpe de lucidez- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a por unas hamburguesas para cenar?

-¡Sí!- gritaron como respuesta ambas al unísono.

-Muy bien- rió sorprendido al ver la acogida de su propuesta- Esperadme aquí mientras me cambio. Tardaré un minuto.

-¿Por qué no vas así con tu traje de siempre, Nick?- preguntó Maya sorprendida- Antes siempre ibas así…

-¿Y cuántas veces lo manché? Mejor me cambio.

Maya lo observó salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Aunque había intentado que su comentario sonase a broma, este sonó muy extraño, como molesto… Ella sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para preocuparse por nimiedades.

-¿Tu trabajas con papá?

La repentina pregunta de Trucy la sobresaltó.

-No, no. Tu padre y yo trabajábamos juntos antes. Yo lo ayudaba con los casos. Espero que ahora tú hagas lo mismo ja, ja...

Trucy miró al suelo con cara un poco triste.

-No me deja ayudarle. Siempre me manda a dormir antes de salir él a trabajar.

Esa frase desconcertó a Maya. ¿Desde cuándo un abogado defensor trabajaba por las noches? Por lo que ella recordaba nunca, excepto cuando investigaban un caso hasta tarde, lo cual ocurría muy de vez en cuando. Trucy debía estar confundiendo el trabajo de Phoenix con alguna de sus salidas nocturnas.

-Bueno chicas, ¿preparadas?

Nick pareció con un viejo chándal un poco raido en el salón.

-¿Prefieres ir así a por las hamburguesas?- preguntó Maya incrédula

-Sí, señorita… Y hablando de eso, debemos darnos prisa o se nos pasará la oferta de las 9.

Maya se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo. No sabía si eran impresiones suyas pero había algo raro en Phoenix y ella quería averiguarlo.


End file.
